


Let The Fun Begin

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [26]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Bring On The Men, Implied Sexual Content, Judge for yourselves it's apparently fine for Broadway!, M/M, Mature but non-explicit sexual themes, Sex Work, Sex Worker Patton, Sex Worker Remy, They work in a brothel so, jekyll & hyde au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: From this prompt:"prompt!! prompt time everyone!!! sO i was thinking about a demon au, and i was listening to bring on the men and uuuh i was thinking moceit cause i'm always thinking moceit, and then i realized,,,,, jekyll & hyde au, with deceit as jekyll....... patton singing the song.... and just asflsdjafk yeah"
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Let The Fun Begin

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt:
> 
> "prompt!! prompt time everyone!!! sO i was thinking about a demon au, and i was listening to bring on the men and uuuh i was thinking moceit cause i'm always thinking moceit, and then i realized,,,,, jekyll & hyde au, with deceit as jekyll....... patton singing the song.... and just asflsdjafk yeah"

“You’re late, Pattycake!” The boy by the door shrills, and Patton tosses his head and hurries past, not bothering to reply. He _is_ late, and he’ll be in trouble for it later he’s sure, but for now it’s more important that he gets onstage in time than that he hangs around chatting to the rest of the workers.

He changes quickly, reaching for the velvet choker that usually finishes the look, but someone else’s hand gets there first. He looks up in surprise to see Remy smirking at him, twirling the choker around his finger.

“Late again, Patsy. You’re on thin ice you know. I held them off for a bit but it’s a busy out there and you’ve been missed. No way I’ll pick up doubles just because you decided to sleep in, either.”

They look at each other before simultaneously softening and sharing smiles. Remy nicks the choker for himself and nods his chin over towards the rickety door leading out to the main room. “Go on, get out there and sing them all silly, gorgeous. There’s a bachelor group waiting for us when you’re done.”

Patton does indeed ‘get out there and sing them silly’. He slinks onto the stage with a coy smile and takes his place in the centre, the song flowing from his brightly painted lips. He never feels more alive than when he performs, onstage or off, warmed and caressed by the customers’ adoration. In all honesty, he doesn’t mind his job too much. His song isn’t far from the truth, though he doesn’t often get to think about whether or not that would hold true if it wasn’t his best way of earning his keep.

The clothes he wears are snug and exactly the type of risque to be expected from the Red Rat; the red silk brings out the shine and copper tints in his hair and the freckles on his skin, which draw every single eye in the building. He knows he’s beautiful and it makes his skin _sing_ to feel the weight of those gazes.

None more so than the prim man’s in the corner, whose eyes seem to glitter with promise as he watches Patton and sips his drink. The man’s friend is a little rowdier, and catches Remy by the waist on the way past. From Remy’s pleased laugh this must be the bachelor party he was talking about, and Patton makes sure to bend at just the right angle to keep those eyes where they belong- fixed on him, offering a little wave of his fingers and a bite of his lip before he turns back to the rest of his audience, preening under the attention.

The man is still watching and waiting when his song ends, and although Patton moves to wander through the crowd instead of making a bee-line for Mr Prim; he knows where he’s going to end up tonight. 


End file.
